ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fanon Con/Skleian
WELCOME TO THE KNIGHTIEST BOOTH OF THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!! The Franchise ---- First of lets start with discussing my frachise. It has lots of forever knight stuff with different writers. From the 20 fan featured series hit future knight story Knights of the Sword to the recently released Diagon based Knight of All Evil and the masterpiece of Sci, Knight of All Knights George adventure. For more info on the franhise check out the recently released explanation for my stuff here: User Blog:Skleian/My_AWESOME_STUFF_(sorry_for_the_bragging) ---- The Future ---- Soon the franchise will begin to show Knight of the Universe, an all new George adventure adittion to the franchise. It will be written by writer Paperlugi, creator of Ben 10: Bio Squad (BTBS) and many other great series. Also planned for the future of the franchise is a all new master piece by talented writer and artist Binkatong. Knight of a Flame is an upcoming series in the franchise that will focus on a follower of Diagon who has a choice and I've already told too much :P ---- The RPing ---- I'm creating a new thing called Knights of Role Playing. It will combine RP and series in to 1 massive AWESOMESAUCE thing. The main plot of the series is being created by me but evryone will contribute to it during RP taking roles of different characters such as Sir George, Diagon and others in the knightish world. ---- The Bragging ---- KOTS has just reachen 20 fans and in the end of June will have it's season 1 finally. Knight of All Knights is also building a good fan number wit 4 fans and I hope you enjoy reading them. I recomand Knight of All Knights as the best series though. ---- The Spoiling ---- AN EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW OF THE KOTS SEASON FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rage filed me. I took the sword and blasted a wind that tore apart most of Echtoros's evil lair. The wind turned into a full out tornado that wrecked apart evrything in its path and was heading for Echtoros but then he used his staff to rederict the tornado to attack me. I made the sword longer, reaching the tornado before it came to me and I used the sword to smash the tornado (yes, it could do that), then I threw the sword at Echtoros with insane speed and it almost cut him in half when he blasted the sword so it will go back on me, I caught since my sword can automaticly return to my hand at my will. "Will, Artie, HELP ME!" They run to my side but were blasted out of the way by Echtoros. Echtoros blasted me and I quickly used the sword to block his attacks I threw the sword at Echtoros turning it into a snake "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Echtoros shouted. Suddenly Echtoros used his staff to destroy the snake into tiny bits. The sword reappeared in my hand but his attack on the sword made me so weak I fell to the ground. I didn't faint but I barely had the enrgy to move my fingers. I looked at what happened next. "With no more interruptions I shall revive the diagon. Your lives are meaningless and can be destroyed when he comes." The finale is coming June 30th! Do NOT miss it. It will be aired during The upcoming party wikia party ---- More ---- just a little more stuff to end this: #PARTY WIKIA! CHECK IT OUT. ARRANGE PARTIES AND HANG OUT. PARTY #THE ULTIMATE DVD!!!!!!! Knights of the Sword: Power of the Sword ACTUAL DVD! To be released in July 10th Yours trully. the guy with the awesome sig, BRAGGING! THE FOREVER KING HAS ARIVED TO HAVE A CRAZY KNIGHT PARTAY!!!!!! Category:Forever Knight (Franchise)